


Rebound

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis knows that for Percy, he is just the rebound for Luke. In a way even the punishment for Luke's death. But Travis preferred to be the one to tie Percy down and punish him instead of Percy looking for a different kind of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

Title: Rebound – With the Promise for More

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, bondage, blindfold, gag, rough sex, orgasm denial

Main Pairing: Travercy

Side Pairing: Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Travis Stoll

Summary: After the Titan War and Luke's death, Percy wants a rebound. Travis offers exactly what Percy wants, but he wants more than that. He's determined to make Percy fall in love with him.

 

**Rebound**

_ With the Promise for More _

 

Travis had Percy Jackson exactly where about every gay guy at camp would want him. Tied to the bed, blindfolded, gagged and whimpering (as much as he could head that, what with the gag). Oh, and the most important thing. He had Percy impaled on his cock, fucking him hard. Travis knew what this was. He knew that this was Percy's way of punishing himself for what had happened during the Titan War. Luke's death, to which he had aided help. Killing his boyfriend had _really_ screwed Percy up and the son of Poseidon had desperately sought someone out to punish him for it.

And Luke's younger brother seemed a fit. Then again, Travis was more than willing to do this. He'd rather do it himself than let some stranger take his Sea Prince. He had been crushing on the son of Poseidon since Percy had stayed in the Hermes Cabin, but Luke had been faster. This wasn't ideal, not what Travis wanted exactly. But kinky sex was a start. He was determined to make Percy fall in love with him. Sex first, romance later. With that thought in mind did he come hard, deep inside his Sea Prince, his teeth capturing Percy's shoulder so hard, he broke skin. Percy whimpered as Travis filled him, craving his own orgasm, but the cock-ring around his dick prevented that. Even though the son of Hermes would love to see Percy's face when the Sea Prince when he had an orgasm, part of Percy's self-chosen punishment was that _he_ didn't get any pleasure out of it.

“Gods, you're so fucking beautiful like that”, whispered Travis as he untied the gag.

He also removed the blindfold, revealing those stunning, sea-green eyes. When he undid the bounds, he frowned worried as he saw the raw wrists. Taking them tenderly into his hands, he started kissing them softly as he laid back down. Percy hummed slightly, snuggling up to Travis.

“Summer is nearly over”, mused Travis softly. “I'll take you out, once you're back in New York.”

“I don't want a relationship”, growled Percy defensively.

“Yeah, but do you want to tell your mom that the guy who's coming over is just screwing you senseless? It would look better if you'd tell them I'm your boyfriend. That includes dates.”

Percy was reluctant for another moment, but Travis' hand on his sensitive, lower back was quite distracting. “O—Okay, fine. But just so mom and Paul don't worry.”

Step one: Accomplished. He got Percy to agree to a date. Travis smirked broadly. Given enough time, he would woo the son of Poseidon into being proper boyfriends. For now, he was content with what he got. Which was a debauched Percy, cuddled up to him, one of his rare, content moments.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
